


I Put a Spell On You

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Demon Sex, Demons, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Witch Bucky Barnes, Witches, demon steve rogers, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Halloween is always a mundane night at the Barnes household, the little townhouse that inhabits witch James “Bucky” Barnes and his familiar Steve Rogers. Steve expected a nice night in where he’ll hand out candy in his orange halloween sweater and go to bed, waiting for Bucky to use the most of the evening to work on his so called ‘pet project’.  As he was putting away the last of the dishes, when he felt the familiar drag of rope across his wrists. Bucky had other plans for tonight aside from tinkering with magic, something that’ll push Steve to his limits.





	I Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a Halloween fic two months after Halloween! Here's my witch/demon au where Bucky is a witch and Steve is his familiar, and they're both married and love each other very much. They also have kinky sex.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/)

Halloween was a special night. It was the one night where the spirits were at their peak, the werewolves came out to play and magic was the strongest it could be.

Steve knew this meant that Bucky would be in the basement of their townhouse in Brooklyn. Spending every waking hour while the moon hung in the sky trying to harness as much magic as he could. 

Steve only hoped this year that there were minimal power outages and minor explosions. He didn’t want to scrub anything off the ceiling tomorrow morning.

The blonde was Bucky’s familiar, a demon meant to obey and assist a witch, but they were more like a married couple than anything else. They bicker, teased, and at their lowest points fought, but they were in love. 

Steve didn’t obey, he listened and gave feedback. And he assisted the way a human boyfriend would. If he was honest he didn’t quite understand the whole magic thing, but being with Bucky made everything worth it. 

That’s why Steve was scrubbing dishes after dinner, humming to himself as he put another plate to dry. He heard the door to the basement open and shut but continued scrubbing at one of the pots, trying to figure out if it was burnt pasta or old potion from who knows how long ago. After a few moments he felt the a familiar feeling across his wrist. 

The feeling of the onyx coloured rope across the edge of his wrist. It made him pause, he thought Bucky was going to be busy all night.

Bucky’s chest was to his back, mouth close to his ear, “Hi, Stevie.” His voice was almost breathless. He pressed the rope a bit harder to the blonde’s skin. It was rope infused with magic, Bucky’s own special brew. 

Steve remained still, “Hi, I thought you’d be in your lair all night.”

Bucky leaned in a kissed the top of Steve’s spine before whispering in his ear, “How could I leave my best guy out in the cold on a night like this.”

“I thought you had a long night ahead of you?” Steve turned around and faced Bucky, holding the pot close to his chest. 

“No, tonight I wanted to spend it with you.” Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, a simple, gentle gesture but it made the familiar’s knees shake.

“Did I ever tell you when I was young, my mother told me that Halloween was one of the most powerful nights for all beings, the draw of the moon, the placement of the earth on her axis. It made everything more intense. Now she was talking about magic, but I’ve been reading.” He paused to touch along Steve’s smooth jaw, “That the feeling is similar for demons, specifically familiars.” His hand dropped to the blonde's chest, spreading his hand out across. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I want to see how intense tonight can be for you?”

Steve let out a shaky breath, “How about you don’t mention your mother for the rest of the evening and I will do whatever you want.” 

Bucky smirked and leaned in to seal a kiss on the other man. Wrapping his arms around him tightly, letting the rope trail down the other’s back. His kiss was soft, a little too delicate for what Steve knew was about to come, but enjoyed it regardless. 

When the witch pulled away, he took his familiar by the hand a lead him to the bedroom, his mind was thinking of what exactly to do to the other male. He wanted to push him a little, but not so much that it hurt him, that was the last thing Bucky wanted was to see Steve in pain he didn’t want. 

But, he also knew that Steve wouldn’t break no matter what, he was strong-willed but it also made him bullheaded. He opened the door to the bedroom and gestured for Steve to step in first, “Get out of that gaundy sweater and I’ll be right back.” 

Steve nodded his head and began to peel the bright orange sweater off of his body. It had a face of a Jack O’Lantern on the front and it was his best sweater to wear this time of year, but Bucky hated it. He examined his body in the mirror, seeing all the scars that litter his body, the scars of time. Steve looked at the mark on his left pec, the small symbol carefully carved into the skin, Bucky had a similar one on the back of his hand, binding them together as witch and familiar. 

Bucky joked that it was the closest they’ll get to wedding rings. He placed his hand over it as he turned away and sauntered onto the bed, kneeling right in the middle of the soft covers. He examined his arms, the scars that zig zagged across the peachy skin. It was the bits of runes that shows through his human appearance.

He heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the door of the bedroom and kept his head down, eyes on the comforter under his knees.

“Beautiful.” He heard the rustle and drop of fabric. 

Steve ducked his head a little more to hide the embarrassment, he wasn't beautiful. He was nothing more than a lowly demon, a servant to a witch master. Nothing more, nothing of actual value.

“No, no, no, Steve. I mean it, god, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He grabbed at Steve’s ass and kissing at his neck, “I love you so much. So fucking much.”

“Language.” Steve teased, his laugh fizzled out into a moan as Bucky slapped his ass.

Bucky reached over and grabbed a hold of the bottle of lube he left out a while ago, when Steve thought he was in the basement. He flicked open the cap and began to rub it along his length, groaning slightly at the sensation.

Steve shook his hips a little bit, “Come on.” 

“Guess you’re full of nervous energy tonight.” Bucky chuckled, before he muttered, “binding caritas, manifestum facere, ut is industria ad esse nervous” and like two thick snakes, the onyx coloured rope began to slide and intertwine with one another across Steve’s body, binding his arms behind his back, leaving his chin to press against the comforter.

“I am.” Steve huffed out, the stretch being bound like this helped him get out of his mind.

“And you were just going to sit in that awful sweater, handing out candy and going to bed at eight o’clock.” Bucky said as he continued to stroke his cock.

“You were going to be busy.” Steve said shyly.

“I would never, ever let something this beautiful go one night without my attention. All the spells and potions and books can wait, you’re more important than all of that.”

Bucky was a gentle dom, always reassuring Steve. It made the familiar feel warm all over, only enhanced by the sexual pleasure he was receiving. Bucky never made Steve feel like a servant, forever at his mercy. Steve could go about his day of his own free well. They were a partnership; lovers for all of their time together. 

Bucky slowly slipped his cock into Steve’s tight hole, until he was fully inside. He placed his hand on part of the loop of rope as he began to slowly thrust. The smooth glide on his hips as he grinned off of Steve’s moans. 

“te amo, mi nota mi sole, omnia mea.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear.

The way Bucky spoke Latin made Steve shiver, it was so beautifully spoken by him. It made the witch more attractive to him, it showed just how smart Bucky was. He couldn’t just repeat spells, he could speak Steve’s original language so fluently and so pretty.

“Te amo.” Steve mumbled against the sheets in response, “plus, amplius, magis!”

“Of course, mihi nota.” Bucky chuckled as he gripped onto the rope and Steve’s hip tighter. He exhaled sharply through his nose as he felt pleasure run up his spine as a quicker pace. 

Bucky continued to thrust into Steve, picking up the pace as he grinned to himself. He could see how warmed Steve’s skin was becoming, a soft pink colour as Steve began to sweat with the amount of warmth that was circulating in the room. 

He wondered how long Steve could go before the human appearance he had began to fade and revealed his true demon form. Sometimes when he felt the pleasure become too much he lost a grasp he had on the human appearance he put on. Bucky didn’t mind if it happened, he loved Steve in any form, he was his.

Steve grasped for the sheets under him, he felt his body tense up with pleasure as he drooled, spit covered his chin and smeared up to his nose, “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” 

“That’s it, so good.” Bucky groaned and yanked at the ropes.

Steve was yanked around as his lover continued to yank on the ropes that bound his arms, he groaned and shoved his face further into the sheets. Pleasure raced up his spin and he rolled his hips to get more of the feeling.

 

“Show me your true self, let go, baby.” Bucky’s voice was husky and love. An almost growl as he pounded into the blonde.

 

Steve moaned, back arched as much as he could. He could feel the change in his body, it was almost like letting go. The peachy skin turned into the dark grey, the black horns grew from his head and the fangs he often kept hidden sprouted out. On his grey skin, the runes appeared, old scripture and text that lined his arms and chest.

“Beautiful.” Bucky said softly as he continued to thrust, he let his hands explore Steve’s back, fingers trailing along the the raised scripture.

Steve made a small sound of protest and tried to squirm from Bucky’s reach, but the witch’s grip was tight on him. 

“What did I say about dodging compliments?” Bucky said in a somewhat teasing tone. 

“I want to touch you, sir. It’s not fair when you’re doing all the touching.” Steve grumbled into the pillow, making sure that his horns didn’t slice through the casing, releasing the feathers inside.

Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder, he placed his hands over the ropes and whispered a few words before the familiar was free, the ropes laying across his back, “Are you going to stay still for me, Steven?”

Steve quickly gripped the pillows, and nodded his head into them. Pleasure shot up his back as Bucky quickened his pace. He panted heavily into the fabric, he had to maintain some sort of control or else this bed was going be in pieces. 

“I remember when I first met you, you were so small and frail. You told me how you didn’t want a weak guy like yourself. But, I said I didn’t want a servant, I wanted a friend. And with a little love and a whole lot of meat. In more ways than one.” Bucky chuckled, “You’ve become one of the strongest familiars I’ve ever seen.” He petted a hand down the runes that decorated his lover’s back, “So strong, so lovely.”

Steve clenched his jaw, he felt a flicker of sadness in his chest. He remembered that time, he remembered how all he wanted was for Bucky to be happy.

“You’re all mine, Steve.” Bucky smiled, “Ready for more? Do you want to ride me?” He combed his metal fingers through the blonde’s mussed up hair, seeing how Steve leaned into the touch.

“Yes! Yes!” Steve panted.

They quickly moved positions, Steve groaned a little as Bucky slipped out of him, but moaned once he was straddled on Bucky’s waist. 

“I should be calling you cowboy not familiar.” Bucky chuckled as he laced his fingers behind his head. 

Steve mumbled something under his breath and Bucky pinched him on the bum, signalling he could start now. He began with a quick pace like a jackrabbit on sugar rush. 

But, Bucky clamped his hands on the familar’s hips, “Relax”, his voice was smooth and low, beckoning Steve to just tone is down a little bit. Take his time and feel good.

“No.” Steve’s voice was a bit lower, “I want all of you, all of you!” He chanted.

Bucky held onto Steve’s hands and leaned forward so they could kiss, “Alright, alright.” He couldn’t deny Steve something that he wanted, Give me everything you got.” 

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hands, “I can do this all day.” Before he got to work. He worked his hips and rode his lover’s cock. He felt his cock strained against his stomach, aching for release.

Bucky leaned up and pressed a kiss on Steve’s flushed chest, “I bet you can.” He still doesn’t know how lucky he got. Watching his familiar huff, sweat that shone on his skin and matted his hair. 

Steve pushed his dark hair out of his eyes with a clawed hand as he continued ride Bucky, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He chanted.

“Language, sweetheart.” Bucky teased.

Steve looked down at him, eyes blood red. Everything felt a thousand times more intense, “You’re asking a demon, a demon from hell, about his language?”

“Yes I am.” 

Steve pushed his hand back again, “You’re a real piece of work, Barnes.” He continued his pace, he felt close. The warmth and pleasure under his grey skin, he felt the vibrations of pleasure all the way to the tips of his horns. 

“So are you, that makes us the perfect couple. Now come on, baby, finish yourself off for me. You earned it.” Bucky finished off inside of Steve, he didn’t break eye contact with his familiar as he did so. He knew tonight was about him, making him feel good, “Come for me, pretty boy.” His words can out in harsh pants. 

Steve quickly nodded his head as he rode as hard as he could. He clutched onto his dark hair for something to anchor him as he felt pleasure pulse through his body at a pace that it made him unable to think. 

“Bucky, oh fuck, Bucky!” Steve whined. He couldn’t take it anymore, he felt so vulnerable, but it felt so good, “Bucky!” He yelled as he finished all over himself.

“That’s it, that’s it.” His lover comforted. 

His front was covered in his own release, and now completely beat, he slumped against his lover. He panted into Bucky’s sweaty skin, rubbing his face against the warm metal of his arm.

“Tired?”

The familiar nodded lazily as slowly he came back into his human form, grey skin turned peachy, horns and dark hair replaced with soft blonde hair, back to the Steve he knew. Back to his acceptable human form. 

“I bet you are, took me for a ride like a Chevy.” Bucky chuckled as he petted Steve’s hair, he wasn’t eager to look for his own release, he could deal with that later. He rolled Steve to his side and cuddled him softly. He checked him over once for any severe marks left by the ropes, only to find none. 

“Happy Halloween.” Steve mumbled against Bucky as he drifted off to sleep.

“Happy Halloween, my lovely familiar.” 

Halloween was always a great holiday for them.


End file.
